tal_masksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella
Ella is a female chachaoong who is acquainted with Ignatio. She has a somewhat sisterly relationship with him and is very protective of him. Though she lurks around Bigak's hideout (without his knowledge) she is not affiliated with him and seems to not actually like him at all. Her yongma is David. Appearance Ella is a pretty young woman with long teal hair. She tends to dress somewhat provocatively and a little like a stage magician or circus performer, with fancy coat, a low cut top that shows her midriff, and short pants with fishnet stockings. She also wears a tall black hat with a wing-like clip and veil. Personality Ella has a highly eccentric personality. Though she is somewhat of a mother hen when it comes to Ignatio, she has no qualms about killing or being violent. Despite this, she does not seem to take fighting very seriously as her attacks, while quite strong, also have a hint of playfulness to them and her attitude remains lighthearted and teasing even in the midst of battle. It is unclear if she is really as naive as she comes across, or if it is a facade. She is also quite persistent to the point of being annoying. Abilities Ella has a yongma named David, who is partially transparent and all in black, dressed a bit like a ghostly clown or mime. His face is either a white mask, or is painted white and it wears a long black coat, with white gloves. His body seems to be mostly transparent, as the gloves do not seem to be attached to anything in particular. David's full abilities are unknown but he materialized a deck of "cards" that functioned as both blades and explosives. Like other yongmas, David does not seem to be capable of speech. Most of Ella's attack resemble magic tricks in some way. Frequently she pulls animals from hats, only to have these animals throw grenades and the like at her target. She also used something that looked like a magic wand to materialize a large box with which she trapped Mu Young, before proceeding to run it through with multiple large swords. Because most of Ella's attacks seem to involve explosives, her fighting techniques are showy and destructive, but she does not seem to put a lot of thought into strategy beyond bombarding the target with explosives in the hope of killing them. Relationships * Ignatio - It's unclear how the two of them know each other, but like Ignatio's other friends, Ella is extremely devoted to him. She tends to hang on him and fret over him but her actions seem more sisterly than romantic. Sher refers to him as "my Izzy". Plot History Beyond the fact that she knows Ignatio and Leon, not much is known about Ella prior to her appearance in the story. She first appeared with Lady Yi Rang to warn Ignatio and Leon away from being involved with Bigak, due to his unstable personality. She attacked Muyeong after following Ignatio to an abandoned park where the two of them had met up. Muyeong wasn't aware who she was at first and gave her his coat to cover up with after being embarrassed by her revealing clothing. Ella proceeded to attack him but was unable to kill him. In fact, Muyeong had the opportunity to kill her but chose to spare her instead, causing Ella to change her opinion of him. She wishes there was a way for Ignatio and Muyeong to both live. Currently, she seems to be lurking around or near Bigak's hideout so she can visit Ignatio. References